The Littlest Swan
by Lyssa x
Summary: If being Bella Swan's little sister didn't kill me then being the soul mate to a hotheaded werewolf would. PaulOC
1. Prologue

**Summary:** If being Bella Swan's little sister didn't kill me then being the soul mate to a hotheaded werewolf would. Survival 101 Swan Style...let's see how long I can last.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**The Oxymoron**

* * *

><p>I have always followed my sister around since I could first walk. She never minded and I, of course, never saw anything wrong with it. Though following her to Forks had to be one of the erroneous things I've done in my entire life, but it's not like I saw it coming. Going through life you're always blindsided. Yet if I had known what would happen when I came to Forks I wouldn't have come at all.<p>

Because I wouldn't be here watching my sister's life flash in front of me almost everyday- watching _my_ life. I wouldn't be watching a predator hunt its prey, me being the prey. I would be with my erratic loving mother and her baseball playing husband. I would be soaking in the sun. I would be safe...but I think- Would I be happy? Yes, coming here has had many downs, but the small amount of ups overthrow them _greatly_.

I want to deny it so much, but it seems physically impossible to do so. People would look at me and shake their head if they knew the decisions I have made. I don't blame them. I shake my head at my decisions too. The decision to follow Bella. The decision to protect someone else even if that meant my life. The decision to fall for him. All of these are the life endangering decisions I have foolishly made. Some people might see it as gallant. Others, like me, see it as stupid.

Yet viewing my choices as stupid, I wouldn't see my life in any other position. I don't see myself in a safe, normal world. I see myself having to survive and go to great lengths to see the next day. _That _is what's normal to me. I think back at my decision to going to Forks. I try to see what would have happened if I had stayed. Where would I be? But I can't because every time I do it's blank. I see nothing and that's my sign that I wasn't supposed to stay. I was supposed to leave and get thrown into this crazed alternative world. I know it's a huge regret on my part, but I see it as an offering so afar anybody's thoughts, or dreams. I see it as a gift and I will stupidly accept it smiling.

It is the one regret I am severely content for...even if I end up dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Continue - 5 reviews

**Lys Sebastian  
><strong>


	2. Watch Out

**A/N:** Thank you to all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE. Watch Out<br>**

* * *

><p>"Ronnie, hurry up! We'll miss our flight!"<p>

I groaned at the sound of my older sister's voice. It was so annoying in the morning…and afternoon…and night. Nah, I'm just joking. What kind of baby sister would I be if I said that? One word: typical.

Drowning her from my thoughts, I pushed myself deeper into the mattress. I will not wake up before twelve, so who was the smart one that decided to book the flight at eleven? I got five on mom. She's like a flipping Energizer bunny, hopping around and whatnot. Seriously the woman is always doing something.

"Ronnie, you're still in bed!" My sister's outraged voice pierced my ears.

Not moving, I answered, "Obviously." That was like a Snape moment!

"Get up," Bella ordered. "We'll be late."

I groaned.

"Up," She demanded.

"No," Came my stubborn answer.

"I will drag you out of this bed."

"You and what muscle, sibling," I asked turning my head away from her voice.

"I warned you." I felt her hands on my legs.

Grabbing onto the bed frame, I taunted, "I'm so scared."

She began pulling my legs and I was surprised how much stronger she was. I had to grab on tight to the frame, so she wouldn't pull me off.

"Ah," Bella groaned, still pulling. "Let go!"

"Well, sister darling, perhaps you should take your own advice and _let go _of me," I retorted.

Bella's sharp laugh cut through the air. "Yeah right, you'll just fall back asleep. I woke you up over an hour ago."

"Well it's not my fault someone's lacking skills," I commented.

She groaned, but dropped my legs, "Fine!"

I smirked. Victory is mine!

Then I felt hands on my sides moving frantically. I began squirming and choking out laughs. Bella was flipping tickling me and it was working because my hands dropped from the frame, trying to stop the assaults on my sides. And that was when Bella pulled me off the bed.

I landed on the floor with a thud. I glared at Bella's smug face as she stood above me. I looked around and found one of my erasers from my art supplies on the floor; I grabbed it and threw it at her face. It hit her right in the middle of her forehead. I began laughing at her bewildered expression.

"Did you just throw an eraser at me?"

I didn't answer as I laughed at her.

She glared at me, but it faded as she began chuckling as well. "Cute. Now get dressed. We only have thirty minutes before we need to leave for the airport." She helped me up and I dusted the imaginary dirt off my pajamas.

Then we heard a sniffle. We turned to my bedroom door and saw our mom with tears in her eyes. Bella and I immediately went to her side.

"What is it, mom?" Bella asked.

I piped in, "Was it Phil? Do I have to kick his buttocks?"

Mom laughed and shook her head. "No, Phil's fine."

"Thank God," I said with relief. "I don't think I could take him. He's like flipping ginormous! Unless I use one of his bats. Yes, that would work. If one goes missing, it wasn't me."

Mom chuckled then tears sprang to her eyes again. Bella and I moved in the hug her.

"What's a matter, mommy?" I questioned.

She let out a breathy laugh. "It's nothing. I'll just miss those wake up scenes between the two of you."

"Oh mom," I said, hugging her. "Don't be sad. It's just for a bit and besides there's email and cellphones nowadays."

"Yeah mom," Bella agreed. "Please tell me you haven't repelled all technology?"

Mom chuckled. "I know and no I haven't forgot. I'm just…gonna miss my girls." She hugged us tightly until I couldn't breathe.

"Mom, lungs, air, now." I bit out.

"Ditto," Bella said.

Letting us go, she laughed, "I'm sorry babies." Her tears were now gone.

I shrugged and smiled. "It's good, just a regular morning- getting tickled and pulled out of bed, throwing an eraser at Bella, and almost being suffocated. Love it."

Bella and mom chuckled.

"Alright, get ready Ronnie," Mom said. "We don't want to miss your flight. Charlie would probably kill me if you did." Then she departed from my domain with Bella trailing along.

I had packed everything the night before, so all I did was slip on some jeans, a nice sea green long-sleeve, and my trusty high-top black and white converse. When I was done, I combed my wavy hair and grabbed black parka. I walked to my window and sighed.

Later Phoenix, I'll miss your heat… Psh, no I won't. It's hotter than a jalapeno's cooch. Forks here I come!

**-X-**

I was practically jumping from excitement as we drove into the parking lot of the airport. I threw myself out of the car and began pulling things out. Even though we were going to be living there for a while, it felt like an vacation to me.

See Bella and I always came and visited our dad, Charlie, in Forks. We'd come for a month every summer and I loved it. The rain was such a different thing from Arizona. It was cold as a penguin's butthole -Don't you just love my similes- but it was fun. Anyway, we stopped going to Forks when I was twelve. Bella didn't like it, so we started vacationing in Cali with our dad. But now we're going back because Phil's going to be on the rode a lot with his baseball stuff, so yay for me! Ha for Bella. She's only going because…well I don't know. I should really listen to her more.

As I adjusted the strap on my carry-on bag, mom appeared out of nowhere thus scaring the crap out of me. What did I tell you? Energizer bunny!

"Cheese and rice, mom," I cried. "You scared the jeebies out of me!"

She smiled. "Sorry just wanted to tell you bye _again_. And to say that if you don't want to stay at your dad's anymore to call me and I'll be here quick and fast waiting for my baby-baby."

I grimaced at the old nickname. She always used it for me because I'm the youngest. See Bella is her 'baby', but I'm her 'baby-baby'. Clever and adorable, mom claims. I try to contain my gagging.

"M-_om_," I moaned. "I'll be fine, we'll be fine, and I want to go see dad. Besides, unlike Bells, I like Forks."

She pouted before sighing. "Poo!" Don't you love her catchphrase? "I know you do, but if you want to come home early I'm only a call away. Oh and I expect emails every night."

I grinned and saluted her, "Yes, ma'am!"

She pulled my into her arms and kissed my forehead. "I love you lots, baby-baby."

I rolled my eyes, but replied, "Love you bunches, mommy."

She let go of me and Phil came up behind her.

I walked to him and gave him a manly hug. "Phil, see you around pal. Your mission and I've already decided that you choose to accept it," Mom and Phil chuckled at me, "is to take care of mom here. Don't let her go too crazy missing this girl!" I stuck my thumbs out and pointed to me. "Oh and same goes for you."

He chuckled, "Mission accepted and I'll try not to."

I grinned at them before turning to Bella, who had just joined me by my side. "Alright sibling, we's out of here!"

**-X-**

The plane ride was so fun! I got like thirty bags of peanuts and got to watch Monster's Inc.! Oh yes, it was a-flipping-mazing! Best plane ride ever.

Now I was currently in the back of my dad's cop cruiser. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't the youngest and most _adorable _get the front seat? YES! But dad was keen on putting me in the back. What does he think I'm five-years-old and can't be in the front yet? I'm fifteen! I'll be getting a permit soon. It's bull-spit! Flipping Bella…

I listened in on Bella and dad as they discussed Bella's new truck. She was getting it so she could drive us to and from school. I didn't mind, but I convinced her to give me driving lessons. I was really rusty at driving.

"How cheap is cheap?" I heard Bella ask. She wanted to know if she could afford it.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Come again, daddy?

Bella didn't seem to believe it either as she stated, "You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

"Bells, ssh," I said. "Accept it. Don't ask questions."

Dad chuckled softly and somewhat awkwardly. "Yeah, I don't mind. I want you to be happy here. Both of you." Both? "Ronnie, your homecoming gift is at the house."

Wicked! "Really? Thanks daddy! You're awesome!"

Dad's face became hot as he turned to face straight.

Oh, dad and Bella were really alike. It was strange. I looked more like dad and Bells looked like mom, but I got my mother's blue eyes and personality whilst Bella got my dad's chocolate brown eyes and personality. We're complete opposites, but we fill what the other lacks. Ooh, I got _a lot _to fill with dad and Bells.

Soon we pulled into dad's yard. The house was still the same- white, small, two-bedroom house. The only difference was a big, faded red truck sitting in front of it. This must be Bells' new truck. It was alright, but I was more of a Jeep chick.

We all jumped out and unpacked our bags. Then we made our way up the stairs into me and Bella's old room. As I walked in, I noticed it was the same. The wooden floor, the light-blue walls, the yellow lace curtains, the rocking chair. There was a desk that now held a computer, with the phone line stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. That was requirement from mom, so that we could stay in touch easily. As I observed the room, I noticed my pictures I made were still hanging above the computer on the bulletin board. I couldn't help but think that nothing really changed from our last visit. It made me wonder if dad missed us a lot more than he let on.

I was brought out of my thoughts as my dad called me. "Now I remember you use to love drawing so…here you are, Ronnie. Welcome home." He handed me huge art kit.

It had so many things from pastels, markers, colored pencils, crayons, paints, paintbrushes, stencils. There were so many colors! I had always loved drawing when I was younger and it grew as I did. I am drawing constantly and now I can draw more!

I felt a huge grin form on my face. "Wow! Thank you daddy! I love it!" Could you tell I was a little happy?

"You're welcome," Dad said gruffly, embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck and left us to pack.

I unpacked quickly, so I could start using my art set. And by unpacking I mean I stuffed all my clothes in the drawers or tossed things into the closet. Oh yeah, I was a stereotype artist. I was extremely messy, but it worked for me. Bella insisted on sorting out my bathroom necessities, so I let her. She knew how messy I was.

I spent the rest of the day sketching the forest as I looked outside my window. When I was tired and full of colors, I took a shower. Then we had dinner with dad and that was really quiet. I didn't mind for the first few minutes, but by the third minute I couldn't take it. It was just so quiet and I hated silence. There should only be silence when one is sleeping.

As Bella and I entered our room, we flicked off the lamp. I grabbed my pillow and slid in Bella's bed.

It was sort-of like a tradition to lay together on the first night back. When I was about seven, I found out Bella didn't like coming here. So I, being the awesome sister I am, laid with her to make her feel better. It worked because she said I reminded her of mom. So we always did this when we came to Forks.

Bella slid in under the covers and we wrapped our arms around each other. It was weird, but it was us.

I yawned, "Try to get some sleep, Bells. Love you." I know she would stress herself about being in Forks and going to school the next day. She was really predictable.

I felt Bella nod. "Ok, love you too."

After that, blackness overtook me.

**-X-**

"Morning dad!" I chirped as I saw him come into the kitchen.

"Morning honey," He said slowly. "What are you doing up so early?"

I shrugged. "I always get up early when I come here."

"It's true," Bella said as she stumbled down the stairs.

Ah, clumsiness. Bella is _super _clumsy, but then again so am I. Oh, dad's gonna have his hands for with us.

Dad caught her, already expecting it. What'd I tell you?

"Easy Bells," He said.

Bella nodded then walked to get something to drink. "Ronnie always wakes up early here," I caught my dad's smug look, "but in Phoenix I have to practically force her out of bed." She shot me a look.

"I have no idea what you speak of, sibling," I said with my nose in the air and Bella chuckled.

"Alright, well I have to go. I'll see you both after school. Good luck." Dad said as he gathered his things.

Bella and I said goodbye and not too long after were we following our dad's footsteps. We grabbed our bags and walked outside. I slipped on my hood as I felt the slight drizzle. Avoiding the weather, Bella jumped into the truck and I joined her. She started the truck and took off.

The ride was short because soon we were pulling into the small school. Bella parked and I jumped out, excited. I kind of wanted to be the new kid. It seems horrible, but interesting and I liked interesting.

Bella was obviously feeling the opposite as we made our way to the office. We walked in and a lady helped us with our schedules, slips we had to have our teachers sign, and maps to the school. It was a quick process and we were out of there in a flash. Bella and I walked around for a bit getting used to the school before we had to part ways as the bell rang.

"Well I'm off to gym!" I sang loudly.

Bella cringed at the stares I attracted.

I grinned, "Calm your tits, Bells! It will be ok. See you at lunch!"

Bella gawked at me and her cheeks darkened.

I winked at her and began skipping to the gym, whistling 'We're off the see the Wizard'.

Watch out Forks High, Veronica Swan's here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you go! First chapter - what'd you think? Oh, what do you think about Ronnie? Let me know - Let's get up to 6 reviews again.

**Lys Sebastian  
><strong>


	3. First Impressions

**A/N**: Finally, I know. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO. First Impressions<strong>

So classes were…classes, but the really funny thing was that no one could stop looking at me! I mean I caught the teachers staring. I guess they couldn't believe the sheriff's daughter was back. Anywho, it was awesome. I smiled the whole time. It's kind of fun getting attention from strangers I don't even know. Yikes, I wonder how Bells is taking it…Knowing her, she's about ready to stop breathing. Ah Bella, you antisocial dork.

Oh and I met this girl named Nora. She is in the same grade as me and we basically have the same schedule. She sat next to me each class, so I think she's appointed herself as my new bestie. Somehow, with her tendency to ramble, I didn't object. She was actually really fun.

Even though everyone couldn't take their eyes off me, no one ever, apart from Nora, talked to me. Everyone just seemed to gawk, so I started posing every time I passed them. It was awesome! I felt like Molly Shannon from Superstar. I even got Nora to do it with me. People just looked at us like we were crazy. I honestly felt like a species under a microscope and I didn't mind at all.

"Oh Ronnie," Nora sang as we walked to the lunchroom. "You should sit with me!"

"I'd love to, but I have to find my sister first. You know make sure she hasn't offed herself yet." I grinned.

Nora laughed, "Ok, I'll wave to you!"

I nodded and went in search for my antisocial sibling. I soon found her when she walked into the cafeteria with some other people. Huh, so much for antisocial.

"Bella-Bells," I called then grinned when she cringed at the name.

Her friends looked up and gaped at me; I had to resist posing.

"Um, Ronnie, this is Eric, Mike, Jessica, Ben, and Angela," Bella introduced. "Guys, this is my sister, Ronnie."

I grinned at them and curtsied, "Lovely meeting you all." I turned to Bella. "Bella, I was going to sit with you, but I see you have slans."

Bella looked confused, but it was Mike who spoke up, "Slans?"

Grinning, I explained, "Yes, slans. Sitting and Plans combined - slans. Get it?"

Catching on, he began laughing as did most of the other people at the table. Then after he caught his breath, he spoke to me. "…So Baby Swan," I smirked at the name. "Would you care to join us for this afternoon meal?"

I opened my mouth when a voice shot out and stopped me. "No! She's not going to join you, Newton! She's going to sit with me! Me, I say! Me, me, me!" I gaped at Bella. Just kidding! You think Bella would do that let alone shout. It was Nora, who was now standing by me. She posed with her hands on her hips and her nose tilted up.

I grinned at her and said, "Loved the dramatic entrance."

"Right?!" Nora said turning to face me. "I was going to slap him and then take you, but I figured yelling at him was sufficient." Then she leaned close and whispered excitedly, "And guess what? Everybody's staring over here, so that means Tommy saw! Remember Tommy? He's the head director for the plays this year I told you about earlier. Now he'll see me and maybe pick me for some of the leads!" After taking a deep breath from talking so fast, she whispered a scream.

"Ugh, go away. Who invited you over here anyway?"

I turned to Eric, who had been the one to talk. He was looking right at Nora with annoyance painted on his face.

Nora's face got like that as well as she spoke, "I invited myself over. And why don't you go away? No one wants to be around someone with a face like yours."

"And what's 'a face like yours', anyway?"

"Ugly."

"Why you- !"

I was too amused at this conversation that I had taken a seat next to Bella, who was currently trying to disappear into the chair. I nudged her and said, "Lunch and a show, huh Bells?"

She tried to smile, but it came out looking more like a grimace. Ok, no. It came out looking like she was constipated. Get used to this because Bella's super awkward. She makes a lot of things awkward, but I got her back. I'm almost always with her, so when things get awkward I pop up and she's saved. We've developed code words for one another.

I leaned closer to her and mumbled, "You're looking constipated, sis. Relax. Nobody's even looking over here anymore." Then I looked around. "Oh wait, I lied. That guy's looking… and that girl… those two guys with the hats… that girl who's- ew! Is she picking her nose? Hygiene is in, girl. Yucky."

Bella let a small, miniscule smile (it was so little, you had to squint to see it) take over her lips as she looked at me.

I smiled back at her. I was just actually stating the obvious, but it worked in making Bella calm down. Gosh, my powers are so powerful. I could make the biggest, scariest man fall to his knees. My gosh, I'm amazing.

"Pea-brained dodo!"

"Oh, you know I hate peas! You, doo-doo brain!"

Looking around the table, I said aloud, "Not that I don't mind an argument every once in a while…How do they know each other exactly?"

Jessica answered, "You mean you can't tell?"

And way to answer my question with another question.

"They're cousins," Angela spoke up this time, smiling lightly at me.

Jessica picked at her food as she said bluntly, "Yeah and they usually do this once a month, but now that you're here… it's twice in a month."

I grinned at her tone filled with disdain. "If it happens every month then you should be used to it. One more added to a month shouldn't be too much for you handle."

She forced a smile on her face, but her eyes were a different story. "Of course not." She gritted out.

I just smiled. We were going to the best of friends.

The smile on her face thinned even more.

I turned to Bella with a slight satisfaction when I saw her looking at the other side of the cafeteria. I followed her line of vision and saw five people sitting there.

They were insanely good-looking with their pale skin and model features. These kids were so perfect yet they weren't popular. I mean no one was around them. Actually it seemed as if everyone avoided them. And let me tell you, they were good. How do you avoid such pretty people? They're glowing, seriously. But I'm not worried. I'm Ronnie Swan and I'm still the baddest OG here.

Bella surprised me when she asked who they were. Jessica, my best friend answered that they were the Cullens and Hales. I examined each one as she talked about them. I looked at the honey-blond, Jasper aka the one who looked like Bella when she was awkward (constipated). Then I turned to the little dark haired one, Alice. She kind of reminded me of a fairy, which led me to my nickname for her – Tinkerbell. I'm creative, yes I know.

I looked towards the other blond at the table and I disregarded her name as another nickname invaded my thoughts. Blond Bombshell. That name was made for her. Long, blond hair, tall model body. With her killer looks, she was a bombshell, all right. I looked at the one with reddish hair as he chuckled and began saying something to the Bombshell. After he stopped talking, the Bombshell met my eyes. She had an un-amused expression as she glared at me.

I smiled wirily at her. The glare seemed to intensify as the redhead chuckled some more. I had no idea what was so funny, but the Blonde certainly didn't appreciate the joke. I shrugged inwardly. My thoughts seemed correct. She wasn't just a killer with looks. No pun intended with the looks she's giving me. Oh no, she was a killer as in a girl killer. She'd take down anyone.

I watched the redhead, who I finally learned was Edward, say something to the table again. And almost in fascination, I looked on them as they all slowly chuckled except for the Bombshell, who narrowed her eyes at me. I waved my fingers to her and that brought the big guy at the table to a booming chortle. The Bombshell rolled her eyes at him and turned back to her food that didn't seem to be eaten.

The big guy, Emmett, turned to me with curious, dark eyes. And unlike his Bombshell girlfriend (Jessica had said they were together), he had amusement written all over his face. I was really starting to wonder what their conversation was about…

"They're something else, huh?" I looked over to Angela who had spoken to me. I agreed with a nod and a smile. When I looked back over to the Cullens, none of them were staring anymore. They were now interested in their table.

When the subject of Edward came up, Jessica's answer was too much to handle. I began laughing at her and she turned to me so fast that I thought she'd given herself whiplash.

"Something funny?" She asked.

I shook my head, still laughing lightly. "Oh no, nothing at all," I stopped laughing and looked at her with delight, "Just when did you ask him out?"

Her face was in mixture between a furious harpy and pit bull. Oh, it was going to be fun to mess with her. Her faces are priceless.

Eric choked on his milk. He and Nora had stopped arguing once the Cullens came up in the conversation. Nora laughed next to me while Mike and Ben tried to hide their laughter. Angela even hid her smile. Bella ducked her head and it seemed like she was embarrassed, but I knew she had a smile on her face hidden behind her long hair. I continued smiling as Jessica opened and closed her mouth, looking like a goldfish. She was speechless and I patted my back inwardly for getting her so riled up that she was tongue-tied.

Nora, while trying to contain her laughter, grabbed my arm and announced, "Is that the bell? Off to class, we go! Bye!"

With that, she pulled me up and began dragging me to the cafeteria doors. I chuckled at her antics and turned back to the table, avoiding Jessica's evil glare, I told Bella, "I'll meet you by the truck after school, Bells."

She nodded with the corner of her lips tilted up slightly.

"Later guys, nice meeting you," I said waving to the others with my free hand. I looked at Jessica who met my gaze with her piercing gaze. To infuriate her even more, I winked at her. I inwardly cheered as her face scrunched up in scorn.

Ladies and gentlemen, my new best friend, Jessica Stanley.

-X-

And just like that, my first day of school was over. Telling Nora I'd see her tomorrow, I began making my way to the office so I could drop of my sheet that all my teachers had signed. It wasn't hard to find again. It was a good thing this school was so small, or I'd get lost.

I turned and waved at Mike and Eric, who both called my name. As I started to turn back, I ran into someone's arm. I looked up at the person and saw his reddish hair. Edward Cullen.

He looked at me with some kind of annoyance. The annoyance you acquired when a fly wouldn't leave you alone and constantly flew around your face. And that, that bugged me because I didn't even do anything to this guy. With Jessica, I pestered her so I understood her irritation towards me. But this guy… I hadn't even spoken to him and he gave me this look. He ran into me because he seemed to be practically sprinting out of the hallway, not the other way around. So, my anger took over.

I gave him a look and said, "Excuse you, Eddy."

It wasn't a lot, seeing as I am not the violent type. I hate serious confrontations. I tend to avoid them, but this guy really made me upset. I gained a smug aura as his face twitched at the nickname. There. Now he had a reason to be irritated with me. And I think I found another best friend to mess with.

Bumping into his arm, I walked past him to the office. When I felt I was far away from him, I rubbed my shoulder softly. His arm was made of flipping steel or something!

I eventually made it to the office and handed the lady my piece of paper with signatures. She smiled at me and said, "Hi dear, good day?"

I grinned at her and put a thumbs up. "Great day," I corrected.

Her smile seemed to grow. "That's great, dear." She took the paper and looked at me once more, this time with sad eyes. "I'd talk to your sister. I don't think she had a good day at all. I felt bad, but she didn't look like she wanted to talk seeing as she nearly raced out of here."

"That's Bella for you," I told her. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her. Thank you."

After she bid me goodbye, I walked to the parking lot where we had parked the truck. I saw Bella sitting in the pumpkin-colored truck. She was staring out the windshield, but it's like she was dazed. When I opened the door, she didn't even turn to me. I scooted over to the middle of the seat and laid my head on her shoulder. I felt her head rest on mine for a second before she started the truck and began heading home.

The whole ride home I didn't move my head.

-X-

The next day went by quick. Nothing memorable happened. I talked with my bestie, Jessica. I chilled with Nora. The only thing different was that Eddy didn't show up. I congratulated myself. I must have scared him away. I've been told I'm pretty scary.

After school, Bella went to the store because my dad had nothing besides eggs. She dropped me off at home claiming that I didn't have to come. Apparently, she wanted to go in and out and with me, she can't do that. She says all I ask for is junk, which is a lie. I agreed to go home in exchange for a box of Ding Dongs. She finally complied when she realized I wasn't going to get out of the car.

When I got home, the phone began ringing. Skipping towards it, I answered.

"…Ronnie?"

I smiled and replied, "Nora?"

I heard her let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, thank goodness you answered. I was afraid your dad was going to answer."

I chuckled, "Afraid of my dad?"

"Dad to you, sheriff to me," She explained and I laughed. "Ten times scarier."

After talking to her for a full ten minutes of who-knows-what, she finally remembered why she had called me in the first place. "Oh yeah! Hey, I'm doing some project for science and I needed to get sand and some salt water. Anyways, you want to go to the beach with me right now real quick?"

"So, instead of going to a playground to steal some sand or adding some salt to a cup of water, you want to go all the way to the beach?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"I call it dedication to my education."

I released a loud laugh and agreed, telling her I would ask my dad first and call her back after to let her know what he had said. Hanging up with Nora, I quickly rang my dad. He answered after the second ring.

"Hello," I smiled at his gruff greeting.

"Hey, dad."

"Ronnie," He said, "What's the matter? Everything ok?"

I reassured him. "Oh yeah, totally. Everything's fine. I just was wondering if I could go with my friend to the beach. She's doing a science project and needed some things from there. She didn't want to go alone and asked me if I could go with her."

There was a pause as he let it all sink in. "Science project, huh?"

I nodded before remembering he couldn't see me. "Yup."

"And your friend?"

"Nora Yorkie, she's in my grade."

"The Yorkies, I know them. Her dad is one hell of a fisher." I knew he would say yes after that, but I let him drag the conversation out. "You know it's a school night?"

"Yeah, dad. We won't take long."

"All right, you can go."

I cheered loudly, "Thanks, dad!"

He coughed and I had a feeling he was blushing. "Yeah, yeah just be home by six. And Ronnie…"

"What's up?"

"…In the drawer of the table by the couch is a bottle of pepper spray."

"Dad!" I may have sounded outraged but I was a second before laughing hard. My dad was too cute sometimes.

"Just take it. You know, you're a young girl and some guys…people are… Just take it with you to give me a peace of mind, alright?"

"Yeah dad, grabbing it right now." I smiled and after telling him goodbye, I hung up. I called back Nora and told her I could go. Before we hung up, she said she was on her way. She already had her license.

Nora was here in minutes. It wasn't a surprise since Forks was so small. After grabbing the pepper spray and stuffing it into my bag, I wrote a little note to Bella, telling her where I was going and put it to the fridge. Then I locked the door and made my way to Nora.

She told me we were going to La Push beach. I immediately thought of Jacob. Maybe I would see him walking around. I realized that Nora liked to drive really fast, so we got to La Push quickly. We clambered out of her tiny blue Beetle and began walking to the beach.

"All right," She yelled, clapping her hands. "I need water and sand. I wanna feel the water, so…" She glanced at me then back to the ocean and once more at me.

I chuckled, "I'll get the sand?"

She cheered and handed me the container for sand. She thanked me before running to the cold ocean. I grinned and knelt down to get the sand. It was quiet for a while, so when I heard laughter I looked around. It wasn't Nora's. I hadn't remembered hers being so deep.

My eyes narrowed as I saw several boys walking around the beach. I noticed one in particular, well his laugh. Jacob's laugh was so distinctive and seeing that I heard it just yesterday from when he and his dad visited us, I remembered it. I quickly collected the tiny grains and walked over there. One of the boys noticed me, but I held my finger to my lips and winked. I set down the container and jumped onto Jacob's black. He jumped before freezing and turning to look at who invaded his personal space.

I grinned as I hid my face from him. I quickly jumped off his back and covered his eyes with my hands. "Bet you can't guess who I am."

Jacob seemed to relax and he said, "Mm… squeaky voice… invading personal space…" He removed my hands and turned around, "Ronnie."

I grinned at him, but scolded, "I do _not _have a squeaky voice."

He grinned widely and pinched his fingers, "Just a bit."

"Jacob Black, you!" I went into a fighting stance and lightly punched his stomach. He laughed again and swiped a punch to my arm. I hit him once more in the stomach before ruffled my hair.

I huffed in all good fun and looked at him.

"What you doing here, Swan?" He asked. "Stalking me?"

I replied jokingly, "None of your business, Black." But after chuckling at his faux-outraged face, I told him, "My friend need some sand and salt water for a science project." To explain even further, I showed him the container full of sand. "See?"

"Oh, so you decided to steal from us?"

"Do you own the beach, Jacob?" Before he could even open his mouth, I said, "No you don't!"

He swiped at me again, but I dodged it this time. "Funny, Swan."

"I try," I answered smugly.

A slight clear of the throat made me remember that it wasn't just me and Jacob here. I turned to his friends and smiled lightly. Jacob seemed to remember they were here too and coughed, "Uh guys, this is Ronnie Swan, an old family friend."

I waved as they looked at me.

Jake spoke this time to me and introduced them, "Ron, this is Quil and Embry." He pointed to them as he said their names, respectively. Quil was tall and brawny. He had russet skin like Jake's, but unlike Jake, he had a buzz cut. Embry was just a tad taller and he was lean with the same russet skin. His dark hair was to his chin and it was parted down the middle. (I noted that he had been the one that saw me first) And while Embry had a polite smile on his face, Quil had an roguish grin on his.

"Hey," Embry said, nodding at me.

Oooh, a guy nod. I nodded back at him and said, "Hey."

Quil, on the other hand, moved closer to shake my hand. As he shook my hand, he said with that same impish grin on his face. "It's so nice to meet you. Jake talks about you like _all the time_."

I quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Jake. "Really now?"

"Alright, alright," Jake said. "Go away, Quil."

"He's flustered, poor thing," Quil tried to whisper, but it was clear to hear.

I laughed at him while Jake just mumbled something about getting new friends.

Quil grinned, kissed my hand and bowed to me, "Nice meeting you, Ronnie."

I curtsied and replied, "The pleasure is mine, Quil."

He winked and Jake hit the back of his head. I held in a snort. Jacob turned back to me and said, "And these two are Jared and Paul." That was all he could say as Quil tackled him to the sand. They began wrestling each other. Ignoring the quarreling boys, I examined the remaining two with curiosity.

Jared was tall, but that didn't seem to be surprising quality with these boys. He had the same russet skin and his dark hair reached his upper cheek. I turned to the other boy named Paul. He was also tall, but certainly not the tallest out of the boys. He wasn't burly as Quil was either, but not as lanky as Embry. He was just sort of different. I didn't know how to explain it. Even his hair, which was a little longer than Embry's, he seemed completely different from the others I had just met.

Jared was the first to speak to me. "Five dollars says that Quil wins."

"Hah, then you don't know Jake." I said smiling at him. "And if I had money, I would take that bet."

Embry snorted, "He doesn't have the money either."

"You wanna go, Call?" Jared called out to Embry playfully.

Embry just grinned.

By this time, Jake and Quil had stopped fighting. Jake being the winner, of course. I know my homey. I turned to Jared with smugness dripping off me. "Guess I win."

"You didn't shake," He pointed out.

I nodded, "I know, but just being right is all the victory I need."

Jake laughed and tossed his arm around me. "That's Ronnie for you."

"So you're a pale face," A callous voice said that didn't belong to Embry, Quil, Jared, or Jake. I figured this was Paul.

Jake warned, "Paul…"

Jake's warning was deaf on Paul's ears.

I regarded him and answered, "And you're a russet face."

His lip curled in irritation. "Cute. Come up with that on your own?"

I shrugged carelessly, but I was fuming on the inside. The way he talked to me… It was like he was better than me. This was different from the anger I felt with Eddy. This was worst. Who did this guy think he was anyway? He made me feel lower than him and I had absolutely no idea what I had done. Why did he not like me? He just met me! I didn't like it. He had no reason to be that way.

"I know I am. And yeah, right on the spot. I think it was pretty nice." I smiled sweetly. "It made you upset, didn't it?"

Mind you, I do not usually get like this. I know what you're thinking… Jessica. See I'm only kidding when it comes to her, but this guy… _Paul_. He just makes me really mad and I don't like him. He's a meanie.

His eyes narrowed in anger and he practically snarled, "Why don't you go back to your own place, pale face." It was not a friendly suggestion.

I took the challenge with just as much anger. "After you go back under your rock, russet face."

He stepped closer to me and I could feel the anger rolling off him. I had barely realized that Jake's arm was long gone from my shoulders. He pinned me with his deadly gaze and I met it head on. He was a good few inches taller than me and I probably looked ridiculous trying to size myself up to him, but I didn't care. No wonder he was different from the others in looks. He was a big meanie.

"What are you g-" Paul was cut off from a loud shout.

"Ronnie! Where'd you go?"

It was Nora, but I was so caught up in this glare contest to answer her back. This guy was not going to win.

Nora quickly found me and said as she walked closer to me, "Oh Ronnie, here you are. Did you get the sand? I got the water. It was really cold and I can't feel my feet, but it's all good. And what's going on here?" In the corner of my eye, I could see her look back and forth at me and Paul. "Ronnie…?"

Paul moved back, but continued looking at me with such resentment.

I glared back just as hard and he turned away when Jared grabbed his arm. He pulled his arm from him and turned away from the rest of us.

Quil, trying to break the tension, said, "So who is this lovely girl?" Nora giggled at him and he continued as he put his hand out to her, "I'm Quil. Quil Ateara the fifth."

"It's nice to meet you," She said, shaking his hand. "I'm Nora Yorkie. The only one in my family, I'm afraid."

He smiled. "That makes you even more special."

Nora giggled and turned beet red.

I was still a bit angry from earlier, but after hearing all that corniness, it was hard to be. I really wanted to laugh right after he opened his mouth. He calmed down the tension and I silently thanked him.

Jake shook his head in mock disappointment. "I should hit you again for what you just said."

"Yeah," Jared agreed. "That was just disgraceful."

Even Embry said something, "Cheesy, man."

"You're all just upset that I got to meet Nora first," Quil said pointing his nose high. "Please boys, contain your jealousy."

I let out a small chuckle as the boys all rolled their eyes. Then I turned to Nora and told her, "I got the sand." I picked up the container and wiggled it towards her. She smiled widely and said, "Awesome!" With that, she took it and placed it in her backpack.

I introduced Nora to the rest of the boys, pointedly ignoring Paul for the longest time before she asked about him. And that's when Jared took over introducing him. I was glad because I certainly wasn't. He rubbed me the wrong way.

Nora looked at her watch and noticed the time. "Oh Ronnie, it's getting late. We better get going. Don't want your dad to hate me."

I nodded and mentally noted that my dad said I had to be home six, but it was only five. She must've realized I was upset. I would have to thank her.

I waved to Jared, Embry and Quil, "Later guys."

They replied with a chorus of 'laters'.

I turned to Jacob and punched him in the arm, "Visit sometime, Jake. And bring Billy. My dad spends too much time with his TV. He needs human contact besides his daughters."

Jake laughed, "Sounds like a plan. I know what you mean. My dad has more conversations with the TV than me."

We waved goodbye to the boys and began walking away. I took a risk and glanced back at Paul. His dark eyes met mine. He had an angry smirk on his face as he waved mockingly at me.

I gritted my teeth, but twinkled my fingers back at him. He wanted to be a meanie then I would be one back. He sneered at me and I turned away in anger.

On the ride to my house, Nora asked what happened. I told her what happened and she listened intently. I also realized she was driving slower than before, so we could talk. After I was done telling her, she was quiet like she was thinking. I distinctly felt like I should've been lying on a couch. She didn't say anything until we got to my house. She parked outside and I noticed my dad and Bella were home.

I turned to her and she revealed her analysis. "I think… he likes you."

My face must've been comical. My jaw literally dropped and my eyes widened. She was crazy.

She chuckled at me before closing my mouth shut. "You'll catch flies."

I looked at her carefully and observed her face, "Did you hit your head? Too much water? You're obviously delusional."

Nora just smiled. "No, I'm fine. Look, you said when he first spoke to you he was mean, right?"

I nodded slowly. I was sure this girl sitting next to me had lost her mind. I vaguely wondered if I could invite her in my house to tell my dad she was sick and then take her to the hospital. She needed some medications because she was speaking some big nonsense.

"Well, haven't you heard when little boys pick on little girls that they like them?"

I nodded again, not seeing where she was going with this. I was even more tempted to take her to the hospital. Maybe I could send my dad a signal to come assist me.

She sighed, "That's what it's like to him."

My mouth dropped again, but I closed it this time to sputter at her. "A-Are you insane? He's not being mean to me because he l-likes me! He's being mean to be mean! No secret motive!"

"His being mean sure let an impression on you though." She noted.

"Not a good impression," I told her.

She nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah but you haven't stopped talking about him since we left the beach."

My mouth snapped shut. She was right.

"The others were much nicer and you haven't even mentioned one of them. Paul was mean to you, but he didn't tell me anything. So that proves my point even more." She said matter-of-factly.

I just huffed and slid in my seat.

She chuckled at me and we said goodbye. I walked in the house and saw Bella and dad in the kitchen. I greeted them with hugs.

Dad turned to me and noted, "You're earlier." He looked at the clock that showed it was only 5:30.

"My friend wanted to make a good impression on you," I told him. "You are the sheriff after all." I nudged him. I chuckled at his darkened cheeks.

Dinner went by quickly and quietly. I spoke most of the time, but I couldn't get what Nora had told me out of my mind. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Why would he act like that? He wasn't a little boy and I wasn't a little girl, so he wasn't mess with me because he _liked_ me.

When I went to the room, I started painting. Violently. Bella seemed to notice and questioned my sudden behavior. I didn't paint like this unless I was upset. The last time I painted like that was when my teacher tried to fail me.

"Uh, anything remotely interesting happen while you were gone?" She asked tentatively.

"Nope," I answered, viciously and sharply moving my brush on the board. "Why do you ask?"

"…No reason," She replied as I began hitting my brush with paint on the board hard.

That night I swore to forget ever meeting Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So sorry for the ridiculous long wait. Hope this made up for it. Let me know what you think and if you all still want to read, so I can continue. Sorry again!

**Lyssa x**


End file.
